dafantasiafandomcom-20200213-history
Shaw Renoir
Shaw Renoir is a freelancer, meaning he is officially unemployed. So he runs around doing a huge variety of jobs and such, not because he needs to, but because he wants to. Since one thing he hates immensely is being bored. But even though he's officially unemployed, unofficially he's actually a Minstrel. He's a member of the notorious Lucius' band of minstrels, and as a member he holds the title of Scout as well as being part of the main man power. Shaw is a hybrid, actually a pretty rare one in fact. He's a hybrid of a human and a pheonix. And this mix gets quite handy from time to time, he doesn't need to use hours of his time travelling from one destination to another, since flying is faster. And the fire he is able to control at his will gets useful not only in fights, but also on cold winter nights. But probably the most practical feat of his pheonix part, is probably his tears. He learned from a travelling shopkeeper named Xiu Mei, that his tears have a strong repel effect against monsters and not only that, also that the tears are on high demand, so he is able to use it as currency, meaning he won't have money problems as long as the tears sell. Though he's an idiot, so he doesn't see the big potential and just uses it to get a few items he gets excited about. He has now knowledge of his birthparents or family, he was found and adopted by a clan of shamans, yet fled from that clan later on. Appearance Shaw has black hair, sometimes showing shades of blue. His hair has long bangs in the front divided in the middle, and he almost always ties his hair in the back. His eyes are blue colored. But whenever he uses his fire powers, while still being in his human form, those eyes shine in a much lighter shade of blue. He normally wears a simple sleeveless beige shirt, and a green jacket tattered at the bottom, the end of the sleeves and the collar. Around his neck is a necklace with 3 sharp teeth and 3 marbles, a talisman signifying the membership of his old clan. His bottom outfit changes moreso than his upper, but the most occuring wear would be pants with one long leg on the right and the other cut short with an end of fur on the left. A belt with straps going from the front to the back and hooked with chains, worn because Shaw finds it cool. Shaw often wears fingerless gloves, they warm his hands without getting in the way, and they are cool too. Personality He's very outgoing, and not shy at all. He's pretty "happy go lucky", but if the situation calls for it, he tends to get serious, so much that it will most likely surprise the people who notice this. An example of such a change in emotion, could be if one of his friends were hurt, since he treasures them highly. Also, he's distracted very easily, which is partially because of his major curiosity, and that is also the reason why he constantly gets lost. He can find a lot of things cool and fascinating. Depending on what it is, his excitement tends to reach quite extreme heights. Sometimes to the point of freaking people out. Relationships Abilities The Power of the Pheonix, Shaw is a pheonix-hybrid, thus he has been bestowed with powers fitted for a pheonix. But he is a novice at using this gift, since he was abandoned for unknown reasons as birth and then found by a shaman. So he has never had anyone to teach him the ways of a pheonix, only knowing the basics. : Blue Fire, for some reason the fire Shaw has been using from his pheonix form has never taken the ordinary color of red. It has always had a tinted color of blue. But if this has any special attributes is still unknown to him. : Flame Control, Shaw is able to create and manipulate fire to an extent. The flames he creates himself are much easier for him to control than flames that don't come from himself (e.g. a candle, other's powers), because they have an energy flow he's not familiar with, especially flames that come from another living being. : Martial Art Skill, Shaw doesn't have any prior experience in martial teachings. His fighting technique is freestyle and improvised. But that doesn't mean he's weak, in fact he's actually quite strong. What he doesn't have in knowledge he makes up for in instincts. Since his sense for fighting is remarkable, one of the elders from his old clan even commented that he was a genius. Of course there's a limit to how far you can go with just instincts, but Shaw is too stubborn and childish to learn any real martial arts, which is why the clan never got to teach him their ways. The Flute, Shaw has always had a joy for music, and the instrument that caught his interest was the flute. He played it constantly refining his skill and learning from others around him. Eventually he became so good he tried to go a step further, playing the flute without a flute. Meaning, he taught himself to play melodies with just his bare hands. Trivia *Shaw currently lives in a cave, which he hasn't taken his time to fully explore yet. He only lives in the entrance actually, having the least required things for a living. *Shaw has adopted a dragon wyvern from a Dragon Tamer named Xenia. The Wyvern is creatively named Wyver. It sleeps in the same cave as Shaw, just slightly further in, he's allowing it a lot of freedom, seeing as though he doesn't like being tied down himself. So it can basically fly whenever it pleases, but always comes back before the sun sets, as it has created a bond of trust with Shaw.